


Thrilling Thralls

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Biting, Blood, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edgeblossom, Edgepuff, Fell is Papyrus' thrall, Hurt/Comfort, LOTS AND LOTS OF BITING, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Papyrus and Fell are vampires, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Stretch is a pet to both of them, dub con, honeyblossom - Freeform, kinda dub con anyway, master/pet relationship, papcest - Freeform, skimpy maid outfit, sub stretch, switch Fell, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Papyrus is out for the evening, leaving his thrall and newly acquired pet alone in his extravagant home and they just can't seem to get along





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> Part of a birthday gift for the lovely SansyFresh
> 
> Thank you my lovely for making me obsessed with vampires again and now it's not just vampires but skeleton vampires!  
> Probably unneeded note but:  
> UT Papyrus - Papyrus  
> US Papyrus - Stretch  
> UF Papyrus - Fell
> 
> This was way too fun to write x_x such a pleasant distraction

_****_

Fell had been looking forward to this. Papyrus was out for the evening and left the training of their new found pet to Fell alone. Though he enjoyed having Papyrus around when it came to things like this, Fell was all too eager to play with the pet alone. An outfit was already picked, the room already “set”, now all that was left was getting his pet where he wanted him.

Finding Stretch was always an easy task. Despite having practically free reign of the vampires’ home, the skeleton monster seemed to either stick to sleeping in his room or standing in the middle of the courtyard smoking one of those godsforsaken cigarettes that he seemed to sneak in constantly. Fell pushed open the large wooden door to the courtyard, no sign of his pet. A huff escaped him and he turned to the stairs, entering Stretch’s room without so much as a knock, but the room was barren.

A growl rumbled in Fell’s throat, slamming the door and moving down the hall, the light to his and Papyrus’ shared study on. His gloved hand took hold of the knob and pushed the door open slowly, Stretch stood in the middle, a hanger in one hand and a small maid like outfit in the other.

His flushed face shot up at the sound of Fell’s chuckling, “No,no no absolutely not!” 

“No? Why, you don’t think that you would look ravishing in such a...themed outfit?” Fell purred, strutting confidently to Stretch’s side, a slightly pompous smirk. Stretch could almost feel the embarrassment of the garment entrapping him and pushed the skimpy outfit back into Fell’s broad form.

“I...I really don’t care what I look like in that thing!” Stretch snipped back “I’m not wearing it, Fell.” The vampire chuckled again, that same deep sound that was both hypnotizing and horrifying to the monster, and stepped closer. Stretch felt the blush deepen but moved away, or tried since Fell caught his wrist that still held the maid outfit.

A small kiss was pressed against the carpal bones, followed by a slow lick that led to a gentle nip. “Now, now pet, there are ways I can make you do as I wish, but per Papyrus’ request I am trying to be more...gentle with you.” Another kiss was placed on his wrist as Fell pulled him closer and into a slight embrace, his teeth hovering just above his neck “It’s a simple little outfit, Stretch, nothing scary or painful. Nothing like a bite could be if I wasn’t careful.” By the end of his sentence, Fell’s fangs were pressing into the spiked vertebrae of his pet’s neck, waiting just a moment for a response and sinking in even more when none came.

“Okay! Fine, I’ll put it on!”

Victorious, Fell dragged his tongue over the bones in a languid fashion, the shiver from Stretch all that much more rewarding. The outfit was returned to his pet and his body stepped away to sit at the large chair that faced Stretch. Apprehensive sockets stared at the fabric. He would never admit to Fell that it felt nice between his fingers, silky, smooth. Obviously specially tailored and expensive. Damn the stars, why did Papyrus have to be gone tonight...of ALL nights why tonight? Stretch sighed, there was no point in trying to fight Fell, he wouldn’t win...hell he COULDN’T win, even if he fought his little soul out, so instead of making the mistake of pissing off the perpetually angry vampire bastard more than he usually was on any given moon filled night, Stretch took long strides to the door to change into the embarrassing outfit and get his “training” over with.

“Ah, ah, ahh, now just where do you think you’re running off too?” Fell asked, magic forming around his clawed finger as he turned Stretch’s soul blue. “I don’t believe I told you you could leave.” The pet’s body was pulled back so he stood in front of the seated master, unable to fight against the hold on him.

Stretch found himself struggling anyway, “You want me in this crap don’t you! I’m trying to go change!” Fell’s cackling laughter filled the study. His eyes blinked from white to red, magic flowing from them in soft strands. Stretch knew that look. He didn’t see it if Papyrus was around much, usually only when heats were involved, but he knew it. It was predatory and commandeering, it spoke volumes to what the vampire wanted without actually speaking the words.

He wanted him to undress here and now.

The tall monster gulped down a nonexistent lump in his throat, clenching the maid clothes in his hands. Fell made a noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt but Stretch knew it really just meant “hurry the fuck up”. Fell caught onto the break in Stretch’s resilience and extended his hand out for Stretch to hand him back the outfit, letting Stretch take a single step away from him, though still within arm’s reach, to begin undressing.

“There any way you can...ya know, NOT stare at me like I’m a snack?” Stretch asked quietly. Fell raised an eye ridge and he sighed “Yea, I didn’t think so.” It was a mystery as to why undressing in front of Fell when he was without Papyrus’ supervision was so uncomfortable, well maybe not a mystery, but Stretch really figured by now he would be at least a little used to it.

The deep orange turtle neck was the first to go, leaving a thin, black undershirt gripping his ribs, outlining them far too perfectly for the vampire before him. Nervous tremors shook his hands as he wrapped his hands around the hem of his shirt, pulling it slowly off his body. Stretch knew Fell would think he was trying to be a tease, the damn blood sucker always seemed to read signals in another language.

“Can I have the top...please?”

“You’re not done undressing yet, love.” Fell smiled at the flabbergasted expression that bloomed over his pet’s face, raising the outfit and teetering it teasingly before him “Now, I don’t know how you think stalling is going to fair with Master Papyrus when he returns, but I can assure you...I am losing my patience.” There was a threatening dip to Fell’s voice that pushed Stretch to move just a bit faster than he originally was, removing the wrinkled slacks and his shoes as quickly as possible until he stood bare in front of Fell. 

His blue soul got tugged forward, dumping him unceremoniously into Fell’s lap, his legs wide, straddling him. “Good boy.” Stretch dressed himself as quickly as sitting in his vampire master’s lap would allow, though it consisted of a lot of Fell running his hands up and down the sides of Stretch’s body or grabbing hold of his hips to reposition him in a way that allowed Fell to help slid the see-through tights over Stretch’s feet, kissing the smooth bones as the fabric travelled across them.

Stretch had whimpered at the action while it happened, but now, standing in front of Fell with the red, black, and white low cut dress, barely covering his chest and stopping not even halfway down his femurs, Stretch almost wished to be back in that situation.

...Almost... 

With his attire set to the skeletal vampire’s liking, Stretch was lead out of the room and instructed to follow Fell down the large, empty halls of the manor. The door to Papyrus’ private room was pushed open, revealing the room to be ten steps passed destroyed. Clothes were littered everywhere, the curtains falling off their rods while books were scattered and disorganized from the pristine conditions Papyrus always had set. 

“What the fuck happened to Master Papyrus’ room!?” Stretch cried out. Papyrus never asked much of Stretch, always showing kindness even while authoritative but there was one rule, one single rule that Papyrus was almost aggressive about. His personal space, his personal things, were to remain the way he left them. Pristine, orderly. Not. Fucking. This.

Fell hummed, an almost bored look on his face, “Well, it would seem that it was destroyed.”

“Thanks, that totally wasn’t obvious by the shit that’s scattered everywhere!” Stretch eyed the room again, his breathing kicking up a little “He’s going to be angry. We have to clean this up.” Fell nodded his head, a hand cupping his chin in contemplation. His long legs carried him over to the edge of Papyrus’ bed where he sat down with his arms on his legs, his chin resting on folded hands.

“Then I strongly suggest you get to cleaning pet.” Stretch looked at Fell in not so subtle fright “Consider it part of your training, this is a sight you might see from either of us from time to time, so you’ll need to know how to clean it. And quickly.” This was insane, no this was more than insane. Papyrus would kill him, both of them! And Fell wanted to say it was part of his “training”?! Training for what? How to hide away from a pissed off master vampire that can level an entire forest in one attack?!

“Fell, please, I don’t want to anger Papyrus.”

Fell rose to his feet, grabbing Stretch’s chin and forcing him to look up “Perhaps you should think about that before mouthing off while he’s away.” A terror fueled shiver coursed through Stretch, but he knew that he couldn’t continue to fight, not anymore. Fell had pushed the limits before but this was new, scary new. He couldn’t risk Papyrus coming home to this. So he began to clean, picking up clothes and straightening them out on the bed so he could fold them. Each time he would bend at his knees Fell was grab hold of his hips and straighten them out so he was bent at his waist, the skirt hiking up to reveal the lacey panties that came with the outfit.

The clothes took a lot longer than Stretch wished they did. Straightening and folding them as he picked them up, only for Fell to occasionally trip him and scatter the clothes back to the floor. For every minute that passed Stretch felt his hands becoming less and less cooperative, trembling and fumbling with everything he tried to grab and fold. By the time he got the clothes done he could barely focus on the next task, the entangled curtains, the books? Everything looked so daunting.

Fell wrapped his arms around Stretch’s shoulders, pressing his fangs against the cold, protruding bones of his cheeks “There, see? Nothing hard about this task now is there.” No retort came to mind that could justify how Stretch felt at the moment, nothing snappy or witty or even remotely sarcastic. He couldn’t form words to express the fear laden in his soul, not that Fell would actually care about that. “I’m going to retire to my room for a while, I trust you’re going to get this finished before I return?” Stretch whimpered and nodded his head. His sockets laid vacant, hazed to the world as Fell pressed a kiss to the side of his skull and walked out of the room with a slam of the door.

The crack of the door was all Stretch needed to let the torrent of tears cascade down his face. His mind went into overdrive now that Fell was no longer in his personal space. He lifted the rods from the floor and struggled to get the curtains back in their proper order, securing the thick, black fabric over the window to keep out the frustrating sun whenever it rose. Next were the books and if Stretch was honest, those were the most daunting out of them all. Papyrus liked his books ordered in a specific fashion and Stretch could not honestly remember it to its full extent.

“Edition, alphabetically, chronologically? No, no that wasn’t it.” Stretch muttered to himself “It was edition...no, edition had nothing to do with it!” Stretch extended his arms as far as they could go, trying to reach the very top of the shelf to place a book in what he hoped was the proper place, slipping forward in the flats that came with the maid outfit and banging his head against the case. The blow jostled the large wooden structure, sending some of the more precariously placed novels tumbling to the floor around him. Small trickles of blood dripped from his nasal cavity, stinging from the impact against the wooden shelf enough to immobilize him on the floor as he groaned into the floor.

A click sounded out behind him, shattering the loosely held threads of his mind in a far too sudden realization. That click was the door opening. That click was far too quiet to be Fell who loved to throw doors open with as much force as he could without breaking them. There was only one monster that could open the door that quietly and still invoke as much fear into a monster as Stretch felt now.

“M-master Papyrus?” The vampire stood in his doorway, frozen. The shallows of his skull where his sockets sat was darkened almost to the point where nothing could be seen, save that small spark of orange that flickered like a flame. “P-please, please l-let me just explain. I didn’t...I didn’t do this, I was, and Fell said if I didn’t finish-” Stretch couldn’t breath, he was too scared. Papyrus’ magic flared violently and all Stretch could do was curl into a ball and cower. His voice crying out over and over that he didn’t mean to and he didn’t want to die, that he was trying his best and to give him another chance.

Something rubbed against Stretch’s cheek and he yelped, his sockets screwed shut while he waited for whatever punishment was coming for him. A thumb pushed away his tears, though there were always more to come, and the soft sound of his master’s voice shushed him.

“It is okay, breath. I’m not going to hurt you Stretch.” Papyrus said quietly, his tone more sugar laced than the frightened pet had ever heard before “Just breath, calm down dear one.” The master vampire coiled his arms around Stretch’s trembling visage, rocking him back and forth in a soothing motion. His pet buried his face into his chest, sobbing profusely into the satin suit that Papyrus wore on this particular outting. 

Stretch clenched his hands against Papyrus’ chest, “Please, I can finish this. It-it won’t take long, I promise.” Papyrus pushed Stretch away just enough to see his face, cupping a hand on the side of his face and kissing the skeleton gently, the magic in his eyes swirling as he pulled away.

“How about you go rest for a bit, I need to talk to Fell.” Stretch nodded numbly, shuffling slowly over to Papyrus’ bed and laying down. Papyrus gave a low hum of approval, all things aside at least Fell picked an appealing outfit for Stretch’s training, but praise for that would fall on a different day.

A much different day.

As much as Papyrus wanted nothing more than to burst into Fell’s room in all his heated glory, he took his steps swiftly but calculated. Each one allowing him to think about what he could do to teach his frustrating companion a lesson.

There was a fun thing about being a master vampire in comparison to a thrall or a lesser vampire. There were so many little tricks you learned over the years, shifting into a room completely silent and concealed by the shadows was one of them. Papyrus watched from the dark corners of the red and black room as his long time partner sitting all too comfortably in his large chair, lounging with a book in his hand and a smile over his fanged teeth. He must have been so proud of himself, at the very least he looked it.

“You’re looking radiant this evening.” hissed Papyrus as he stepped into the room, still silent even to the vampire who now stood at attention “In fact, you look like almost as if you just came off a high.” Fell cocked his head at Papyrus, his nerves spiking slightly but still mostly in check.

“Just awaiting your return Ma-”

“Whereas Stretch on the other hand, was so absolutely mortified that I had to ‘encourage’ him to sit down and rest.” Papyrus took a single step toward Fell and Fell took two steps back “And imagine the surprise, my dear Fell, that upon my return from dealing with delegates and officials all evening, my room, MY personal space...is violated.” Fell backed up again, the back of his knees hitting the edge of his mattress. He wanted to back away from the ire of his Master but any further and his would be on his bed, unable to get away, vulnerable.

Papyrus waited as if he expected Fell to say something. Something that would explain his actions toward their new pet or his disrespect to his Master’s room. Silence fell over them, only the unneeded breathing of both the monsters encumbering the air before Fell slowly opened his mouth to speak.   
  
His words came out hushed, “I was merely doing as you asked, Master.” he said with the tiniest hint of approval in his tone “You wished for the pet to be trained, I chose the method most important.” Papyrus snarled at the notion, the loud ping of a blue hold on a soul echoing out into the room before Fell’s body was thrown against the far end of his bed, his body making a hollow thud against the wall.

“I did not want him frightened for his life Fell!” Papyrus’ voice darkened, booming lowly in deep seated anger. “Never...EVER did I want Stretch to feel like he was not safe with us.” Fell whimpered at the tone of Papyrus’ voice, the orange flare in his eyes. It had been a long time since his Master was this angry, a very long time. Surely Papyrus could not be this mad at his little game with Stretch.He stumbled over his words, wondering if what Papyrus was actually mad about was the state that his room was left in once he returned. But when that point was brought up, his Master only seemed to grow more furious.

The hold on Fell’s soul pulled him up and to his knees, panting, staring wide eyed at the force of each of Papyrus’ actions. The older vampire narrowed his sockets, commanding Fell to remove his button up dress shirt and vest, remaining in his current position. Fell nodded feverishly, fumbling with the buttons a bit before his bones were freed from their hold. Papyrus pulled him forward again by his soul, seating him just at the edge of the bed.

“Should I have you repeat what you put him through?” Papyrus asked “Or shall I try my hand at guessing?” Fell didn’t want to admit to the fear that gripped his soul tighter than his master’s blue hold, though a certain level of arousal came from that fear as well. The idea of being ravished by Papyrus’ bloodlust once such a fond, though distant memory now flooded back with extreme prejudice. It was horrifically exhilarating.

Fell tried to speak, tried to explain his actions to Papyrus, but the vampire was no longer in front of him. A dip in the bed, the coiling of arms tightly around his chest with one cupping the underside of Fell’s chin and tilting his head up and to the side, exposing the lovely spiked bones of his cervical vertebrae.

“Did you bite him Fell?” Long fangs sunk into the bones, a sharp gasp coming from Fell as the magic infused marrow dripped down from the bite, moans soon following when Papyrus pressed them harder, a painful yelp sounding out when even more force was added. “No, Stretch didn’t have any bites. Perhaps you embarrassed him? I know you enjoy that.” Papyrus flicked his wrist out, sending Fell’s body scrambling to the floor.

Papyrus watched as his mouth opened as if trying to form a sentence, but still nothing came out. His zygomatic bones flared red, the embarrassment of being so easily controlled something that only Papyrus knew how to manipulate so fluently.

His master followed him down, one large hand grabbing hold of Fell’s wrists pinning them above his head while the other wrapped around his legs and easily propped them over one of Papyrus’ shoulders. Fell felt as his hips lifted off the carpet, angled perfectly at Papyrus’ waist.

The monster leaned over Fell’s body, his tongue flicking out over the bite he inflicted earlier, making Fell’s back arch into him.

“Master, please!”

“Did you tease him, Fell? Did you embarrass him and push his limits again? Shall we show him how embarrassed you are?” Fell whimpered against his master’s body, trying and failing to conceal his own excitement of the rough treatment he received. Papyrus’ next words came off in a growl, “I don’t hear a no, my dear Fell, does that mean you want Stretch to see you like this? Would you want Stretch to see how little control you really have?” The hand holding Fell’s legs travelling down to the front of his slacks, unbuttoning them deftly and sliding a hand along his sacrum. Fell cried out, the tips of Papyrus’ fingers scratching into the bones a bit harsher than he normally did. 

Fell continued to mewl and gasp at the sensations before they stopped completely and he was wrenched up from the floor. He could barely register that he was being moved from one room to another, the hallway nothing but a blur before the gateway to his master’s room was opened and closed. Stretch laid curled on the bed, still in his maid outfit that Fell still thought looked lovely on him, not that the thought registered coherently in his mind at the moment. The frightened pet jumped upward as the two vampires clambered into the room. Sockets sat wide, the blood staining Papyrus’ mouth and Fell’s neck the first things that pulled his attention, the next being Fell’s clumsy state of undress.

Papyrus turned his head to Stretch, a soft smile over bloody teeth, “Stretch, tell me, were you embarrassed by the things Fell had you do today?” The pet cocked his head in confusion for a moment then nodded shyly “I’m very sorry, dear one. Fell’s manners are still a...work in progress. Now, I need you to tell me the things he did that embarrassed you.” Stretch flinched at the request.

“I...I don’t-”

The fear was obvious, and fear was something Papyrus did not want to continue seeing on his pet’s face, “Shh, nothing bad will happen to you. Just, tell me the truth.” Stretch looked at Fell; panting, whimpering, embarrassed Fell. He had never seen the vampires together without him being in between. It would be a sight to see, not to mention he would get to see Fell brought down to his own level by the master vampire that ruled over them both. That sweet, kind face now marred with blood and an underlying darkness that told Stretch he did not take kindly to the torment that Fell unleashed on him today.

And there was no time like the present.

So, as Papyrus requested, Stretch was honest. He explained how Fell would fondle him as he cleaned, how he refused to allow Stretch to leave the room to undress and even made the young monster sit on his lap as he did dress. Papyrus kept his face neutral, summoning Stretch forward until he was at the edge of the bed, barely a foot away from the two vampires.

“Very good, Stretch. Thank you.” Papyrus praised “Now, I want you to stay there and watch. Please know, this isn’t to scare you but merely to show you that I do not play favorites. You are both very dear to me, but I will not have either of you traumatizing the other.” Both the subservient monsters nodded their heads, one panting and whimpering lowly in a hushed tone while the other stayed silent and watched with utmost interest. The master’s blood stained tongue flicked out against the bite mark again, letting Fell moan at the action before Papyrus wrapped an arm around his frame and tugged him off balance, tumbling to his knees so the other could kneel behind him as well.

Limp, semi scarred arms were pulled above Fell’s head, resting around Papyrus’ neck and secured with magic so he couldn’t move and Papyrus’ hands were free to roam his skeletal frame to his soul’s content. The opened slacks were pushed down to pull at Fell’s knees, his exposed pelvis shimmering brightly with red magic that had yet to coalesced. The vampire tried to shy away from the staring eyes before him but Papyrus gripped the base of his spine and jerked hard enough to make the skeleton yelp.

Fangs scraped against the side of Fell’s skull, the hand at the base of his spine setting a slow, sensual pace of strokes along the bones while his other played with the fog of magic until it formed into the shape he wanted.

“You don’t get to hide your embarrassment.” Papyrus chided, sliding a finger over the puffy red lips of the conjured entrance “Did you allow Stretch to hide?” Fell remained silent, the only sounds from him being the soft gasps of air from his rapid breathing. Patience wasn’t something Papyrus could really say he had an overabundance of currently, twisting the small bundle of magic nerves that barely poked out of its hood, sending Fell into a shrill cry of both pain and pleasure. “That was not rhetorical, Fell.”

“No, no, master, I didn’t!” He answered quickly, red eyes staring forward at Stretch but not really focused on him. Seeing a vampire like Fell reduced to the begging mess that knelt before him was something Stretch couldn’t quite process, though watching the control Papyrus had over the situation gave the skeleton an even higher respect for his master, one he didn’t think possible. 

Said vampire removed his hand from the sleek cunt, his fingers coated lightly with Fell’s magic, purring against his skull while eyes lingered on their newest pet. 

Papyrus couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face “Stretch, would you like to see something specific?” Stretch blushed, looking at the hazed expression Fell wore. Lost to the world and caring only about whatever Papyrus was going to be doing to him next. Stretch didn’t know how to answer the question. Truthfully, he just wanted to see what Papyrus would do to either of them if they stepped out of line. To see what the master vampire did to his thralls that thought they were above their position, not that Papyrus thought them lower, but at times like these where his dominance towered over both Stretch and Fell’s by a hundredfold, it was hard to not be at least a little aroused by the powerplay.

Stretch couldn’t pull his eyes away, the orange magic flickering in Papyrus’ eyes practically calling to him. Fangs lowered to Fell’s shoulder. Small love bites trailing from his joint and along the clavicle bone until Papyrus’ fangs sunk into the vertebrae opposite of his earlier bite. As Fell keened and moaned into magic charged air, there was only one thing that came to Stretch’s mind that he truly would want right now.

“Can...may I join, Master Papyrus?” It was a long shot for sure. Stretch knew that much. Despite his subservience to Papyrus, both the vampires were very dominant in their own ways when it came to their shared pet, but he was always that. A pet, shared between the two of them whenever they had needs. It wasn’t as bad as he made it seem, minus Fell’s bullshit; however he wondered, given the circumstances, if Papyrus would allow him a little more for just one night. 

The master hummed in consideration, teeth still sunk into Fell’s neck, nibbling again and again to pull more enticing sounds from his companion. Papyrus made a small gesture for Stretch to come over, kneeling in front of Fell but keeping his hands away from the vampire’s quivering body. 

“W-wait, master wait!” Fell begged, the sheer thought of being submissive to one he felt was below him a bit more than he could handle “Master please, I don’t-”

“Hush, Fell, I know of your fears, and Stretch can respect still being on the receiving end, can’t you my dear?” Stretch was so shocked by the proposition that he was silent until Papyrus called out to him. Part of him wished to question why Fell couldn’t be on the receiving end when it came to Stretch but could with Papyrus, but he didn’t want to lose the moment. Excitement coursed through his bones as he nodded, raising a hand to caress the smooth bones that made up Papyrus’ skull. Much to the monster’s surprise, Papyrus leaned into the touch, nuzzling the bones of his hand before pressing a kiss to them. Fell whimpered at being trapped between the two, the only physical attention being the smooth strokes over his spine. 

Ever so subtly Fell shifted his hips back against Papyrus’, grinding at the restrained bulge in his slacks. His head leaned back against the provided shoulder as his pants and needy mewls vibrated against the master vampire’s bones. Papyrus promptly ignored Fell for now, reaching a few hand to the back of Stretch’s neck and pulling him into a kiss, either forgetting about the mess on his teeth or not caring. Stretch knew he didn’t. He loved each and every one of Papyrus’ kisses. Bloody, sloppy, or even chaste it didn’t matter to the pet. Each of them were amazing, and this one was no different. The coppery taste mixed on his golden orange tongue, swirling along Papyrus’ much darker one, moaning and pushing for more. His hands had braced themselves on the exposed hips of Fell, rubbing against the heated bones enough to cause the hips to twitch and thrust forward in need of some form of contact.

“Master, please, end this punishment. I swear it won’t happen again.” Fell whined, his hips still grinding against Papyrus and making small twitches toward Stretch. The comment made Papyrus pull away from the kiss and stare down at Fell, amused.

“Your flare for the dramatics is as adorable as ever Fell.” he smiled “However, unless you DID want Stretch to be the dominant in this situation, you would need a bit more than what you have for us to move forward.” While Fell deciphered Papyrus’ not so cryptic words, Stretch took a moment to admire the scarred set of bones laid out before him. The long scar down his left socket aside, the skeleton had a few more over his ribs and down his arms, whether from fights or just the natural course of the world Stretch never had the chance to ask, let alone explore, and a chance to do so would never be as perfect as the one he had now. Blunted phalanges traced each individual crack over Fell’s chest, paying special attention to the deeper scars and punctures on his right side. Now those Stretch knew were from a fight, a fight that involved a knife. His body reacted before his mind could halt him, leaning in and dragging his tongue over the deeper scars. 

Fell jolted at the feeling, his jaws clenching shut to avoid letting the pet know just how much the action effected him. Not that it mattered with how attuned Papyrus was to each of their needs.

“Good work, Stretch, you found one of Fell’s favorite spots.” he praised, urging the pet to continue with his licks. Stretch followed the command to maximum efficiency, coiling his tongue around each scarred rib and sucking generously until Fell twitched and whined, using that as a signal to move on. Papyrus watched in earnest as his pet pleased Fell, not bothering to conceal the joy he felt that Stretch wasn’t, too, emotionally scarred from what Fell had done to not continue with his agreement with the two. It would be an issue later address, for now, Papyrus felt his own control starting to chip.

Between the desperate moans and the wanton rolls of Fell’s hips against his own, Papyrus couldn’t deny the lust that flooded his bones anymore. Tightening the grip he had on Fell’s spine, Papyrus dropped his hand back to those glistening red folds he had been purposely neglecting, pushing two fingers in with his thumb rubbing circles on the swollen clit.

“Haah! Mas-master, nng more, please!” Hips thrusted into the fingers, pulling himself off just to drop back down, going faster when he heard the growling moan from the monster behind him. Stretch watched as Papyrus whispered something against the side of Fell’s skull, his eyes focused down at the unturned pet as he spoke. Stretch knew he couldn’t hear whatever he was saying but still the words flowed through his mind like they were spoken for him and him alone.

_ “Do you want to make us feel good?” _

Of course he did, so he nodded.

_ “Do you want us to make you feel good?” _

Yes, almost more than he wanted them to, but not by much. Still Stretch nodded up to the vampires, both their eyes shimmering bright with magic and unadulterated lust.

“Now that Fell is ready...both of you go sit on the bed.” Both monsters rushed to the larger than king sized bed and awaited Papyrus’ instructions. Fell was laid on his back, the newly formed cock bobbing with every motion, while Stretch was gently pulled back by Papyrus, the bow that kept his skimpy dress tight around his body slipping through its delicate knot and falling gracefully to the floor. Next was the zipper on the back, down instantly and allowing Papyrus to slowly slid the sleeves of the dress down Stretch’s shoulders. Kissing and licking the bones as they were revealed, all while keeping his eyes on Fell who sat panting and surprisingly patient on the bed. Soon Stretch stood in only the laced panties of the outfit, trying to hide the bits of embarrassment that were slowly etching their way into his flushed cheeks.

Sweet nothings were whispered against his skull, fingers sliding against the front of the panties, wet from the magic that formed beneath them. Once the fabric was removed, Stretch was instructed to kneel above Fell’s waist. With his pets situated, Papyrus removed his own clothes with a mix of urgency and control, breathing a deep sigh as his own arousal was freed and given a few much needed strokes. Both the skeletons stared, shame far from their minds as the gawked at Papyrus’ imposing stature.

“Scoot back Fell.” he listened, even grabbed hold of Stretch’s hips to inch him along with him. Papyrus crawled onto the bed behind them both, lifting Fell’s hips and elevating them with a small throw pillow on the bed. Stretch moaned out as the tip of Fell’s cock pushed against him from the shift of position but he and the vampire beneath him stayed as still as their twitching, aroused bodies would let them.

Stretch leaned down, curling his spine to keep his hips from lower further on the cock pressing against him and reaching just close enough to drag his tongue over Fell’s spine. The instant the scarred skeleton’s hips went to thrust up, strong hands pushed them down into the pillows, a bit harder than Papyrus probably meant to. A blue hold went over Stretch’s soul, lurching him up against the ribcage behind him. Though he was commended for his eagerness, Stretch received a sharp bite against his clavicle for stepping out of line, a gentle reminder that Papyrus was still in control of things.

“Save your eagerness, pet, I would hate for you to wear yourself out before we truly begin.” Stretch nodded, leaning his head back against Papyrus, feeling the small motions of the skeleton getting himself angled the way he wanted to be.

Fell dug his fingers into the wide set curves of the iliac crests his hands rested on, “Hnng, Master if you could feel how wet our little pet is..." hips strained against the hold Papyrus had on them, restricted to only the small twitches he could make the magic appendage do. 

“Amusing Fell, because I was just thinking the same thing only it was about you.” the force against Fell’s hips suddenly getting painful as Papyrus’ hips snapped forward, fully seating himself in Fell’s awaiting cunt. Such an immediate intrusion forced the skeleton to cry out, his hips jolting and expecting to be restrained by Papyrus, pleased beyond belief when he felt wet, tight lips squeeze around his cock instead. Stretch cried out as well, hands shooting down and gripping Papyrus’ femurs to try and ground himself.

Stretch’s breaths came out in small puffs, “Haah, ahh, t-too much...it’s too much.” Papyrus silenced his cries with soft pecks, setting a slow, easy pace for them to start. Papyrus kept himself upright at first, helping Stretch ease up and down Fell’s cock while Papyrus slid in and out of his cunt. “Master, p-please! Haah mmm, please g-go faster.” The request was eagerly granted, his hands wrapping around Fell’s femurs with a strong grip and thrusting hard.

“F-fuck!”

Bones snapped against bones, a warning growled against Stretch’s shoulder that both skeleton’s could hear. Fell clenched his jaws and followed Papyrus’ pace, thrusting harshly into Stretch. Growling at every tightening pass. Small droplets of marrow formed beneath his fingers, digging in a little too deep as he finally gave into his lust. Fangs closed around Stretch’s shoulder, the force of the combined thrusting forcing them slowly into the bones.

“I want to hear you Stretch.” Papyrus groaned out lowly, “Let us hear you pet.” Whatever restraint Stretch had at that point shattered and the cacophony of shrill, needy cries filled the room, leading to deeper, harder thrusts from both vampires. One of Fell’s hands moving from his hips to rub harsh circles against his clit, glowing red eyes fixated on the glossy look on Stretch’s face. 

“Ahh! Fell w-wait that’s too much!” As expected the cries had the opposite effect. Fell rolled his hips, the even rhythm Papyrus had set no longer keeping him focused, the knot forming in his nonexistent stomach becoming painful as he moaned out. Stretch could feel the same, painful coiling and felt his legs jitter like they were about to give out, leaving the blue hold on his soul take over his motions when they finally did.

“S-scream! Scream for us, Pet!” Fell growled. He couldn’t keep pace, not with Papyrus plunging so deeply into him, hitting every spot as the walls of his cunt squeezed tightly around his master's pounding cock or the quivering tightness of Stretch against his own ridged cock milking, him for all he would give.

The phalanges that held onto Papyrus began to claw at his femurs, thin red lines appearing over the surface, his end in sight but just barely out of reach. His pleas came out in chants, begging for his masters to let him cum, to make him cum. The pressure against his clit shifted from circles to a squeeze, the love nips along his shoulder moving to his vertebrae with a sudden, sharp bite. Papyrus’ orange tongue lapping at the blood that spilt down Stretch’s bare bones, his voice breaking into a shriek as the pain and pleasure combo pushed him over the edge, walls collapsing around Fell’s cock to set the chain in motion. 

Their names came out in ecstasy filled words, Fell’s thrusts faltering into an uneven stutter, filling Stretch with his release. Papyrus followed soon after, though he remained hard in his thrusts, riding out the shared orgasms until Stretch squeezed out a sob of discomfort at the overstimulation. Fell’s legs were released to allow Papyrus’ long arms to wrap around their pet’s twitching frame, pulling him down with the master so he rested beside him.

As their highs wore down, Fell looked away from Papyrus, guilt at making his master as angry as he had flooding back now that the lust died away. Stretch cuddled against Papyrus’ side, comfortable and content with the gentle strokes he was receiving. The master looked over to each of them; to Stretch almost dead to the world and Fell hiding away from the euphoric state he was just in, Papyrus smiled but also sighed.

“Fell,” he began, noting the small jump in the skeleton’s form “you know this does not excuse what you did to him.” He watched sockets narrow, both in guilt and irritation. For a brief moment, Papyrus shared the same frustration, giving a soft snarl before snapping Fell’s head to look at him. Orange and red mixed, still sleek blood dancing from one tongue to another, the taste of Stretch mixing with both their magics.

As they pulled away, Fell stared down “I thought I was enough.”

“What do you mean, love?” Fell scooted a little closer to Papyrus, his head resting under the other’s chin.

“I don’t like it. You’re going to move on to him...aren’t you?" Papyrus stared wide then smiled. Jealousy was normally unbecoming but Fell was so closed off that it was...kind of welcoming to the master. Arms enclosed around his dirty frame, Papyrus would have to remember to clean them all up when things died down.

“Never, dear one, will you be replaced. Stretch is not only mine, but yours, and both of us, his.” Papyrus nuzzled his head to Fell’s “Never worry about that Fell. I am not leaving you. Not in this life or the next.” Papyrus felt the shift beside him, the smaller arm of Stretch reaching over to pull himself closer to the master vampire and resting and hand on Fell’s arm, his thumb stroking it idly. The pet was asleep, but the action spoke volumes. Even to Fell who kept his head buried into the nook of Papyrus’ neck.

It was improvement and for that Papyrus was pleased. He loved his pets, whether they were bickering like a couple of elderly humans or moaning and begging beneath him, he loved them. A break would be nice as well, after the dealings with the humans and the “punishment” for his pets, even the high functioning vampire could settle down between both of them.

Fell lifted the arm Stretch held, closing his hand around the pet’s. Eyelights flicked upward, staring at Papyrus’ far too large, and still bloody, smile. The vampire flushed, closing his eyes in an attempt to force sleep. A chuckle bubbled from Papyrus, soft kisses given to both his companions.

_  
_ His own sockets fluttered closed as he spoke “Nyeh heh, don’t worry, I won’t tell him.” falling from his mouth before he let his mind go blank, the veil of sleep blanketing them in the quiet of the master’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings guys :'D Forgive me!!! I hope this was a fun and enjoyable read!  
> Still doing requests if anyone's interested :3 and if you value anonymity, you can go to my tumblr and drop a request under anon ^^  
> http://famoussmuggler.tumblr.com/
> 
> Take care everyone! See ya next post :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Master, My Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310480) by [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh)




End file.
